happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy/Gallery
Images of Lumpy. General Lumpy's Collect Them All Card.png|Lumpy's Collect 'em All Card. Lumpy's Season 1 Intro.gif|Lumpy's Internet Season 1 intro. Lumpy's Season 2 Intro.png|Lumpy's Internet Season 2 intro. Lumpy's Rink Hijinks Intro.png|Lumpy's intro in Rink Hijinks. Lumpy's TV Season Intro.gif|Lumpy's TV Season intro. Lumpy's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Lumpy's Internet Season 3/4 intro. 'L is for Lumpy: "For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf!" Lumpy's Featuring Pop-up.png|Lumpy's Internet Season 3 featuring card. IRE12 Lumpy's Intro.png|Lumpy in ''Winter Break. Htf-cover.jpg|Lumpy on a Still Alive cover. Still_alive_delivery.png|Lumpy on a Still Alive ad. Lumpy with Blood.png|Lumpy holding a Blood IV. Early_version_Lumpy.jpg|The early version of Lumpy, as seen in Banjo Frenzy. Limb_4.jpg|Lumpy is pleased. Lumpy Golf.jpg|Lumpy golfing. LumpyInTrouble.jpg|Lumpy's in trouble. 88537_512x288_generated__Nzw-nWv9DUO0yMEKQhREyg.jpg|Lumpy the doctor. 1185556080_1.jpg|Lumpy looking at Giggles' corpse. cdahtfcalendar3.jpg|Lumpy accidentally kills his friends. happy-tree-friends-lumpy_1280x1024.jpg|Lumpy before death. htf-lumpy.jpg|Lumpy sees Nutty's hand popping out of the ground. Lumpystick.jpg|Lumpy runs happily while carrying a stick. Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 8.48.11 PM.png|The result of running with a stick. Lumpy Copter.png|Lumpy riding his mini-copter. EvilLumpylol.jpg|Lumpy... with a knife... S3E13 Admin Lumpy.png|Lumpy the police man. untitledlumpy's job in icy you.JPG|Lumpy as a convenience store clerk. Lumpy draws himself.png|Lumpy drawing himself on the HTF Zazzle Store. TV Intro 4.png|Lumpy spins Nutty, Sniffles, and Flaky on a merry-go-round in the TV Series intro. Lumpy for president.png|Lumpy for President! Dope.jpg|Lumpy for President for life! Screen shot 2012-05-16 at 6.55.56 PM.png|Therapist Lumpy. Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 10.29.54 PM.png|Lumpy with a mustache. Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 10.28.42 PM.png|Giant Lumpy. Screen shot 2012-05-17 at 10.27.45 PM.png|Surfer Lumpy. S3E18 Brake the Cycle Truffles.png|Lumpy Knievel about to perform a deadly stunt. Fisherman Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy fishing. Vision-O-Rama Lumpy.png|How Lumpy sees the movie. htfpromo.PNG|Lumpy needs a dentist badly. lumpybbqallupinmygrill.PNG|A Lumpy doll being "grilled", as shown in the Lumpy BBQ: All Up in My Grill video. HTFFirstBlood_Menu6.png|Lumpy in the First Blood DVD menu. fblumpy.PNG|The same, but in German. Animal Control Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy the animal control person. Clerk Lumpy.jpg|Should I even ask? AwShucks.jpg|They grow up so fast... and corny. S3E21 Lumpy the vampire.png|Lumpy the vampire. S3E23 10.png|Lumpy as Santa Claus. Screen Shot 2013-01-13 at 12.18.21 PM.png|Lumpy! LumpyIntroHS33.gif|Confused Lumpy LumpyRunningwithScissorsHS33.png|Lumpy running with large scissors. S3E6 Two Pod Lumpys.png|Lumpy with 2 other Lumpys. Lumpy_figurine.png|Just when you thought Lumpy couldn't look any more dopey then he already does. Tied_up_lumpy.png|Please call back later, Lumpy's a little tied up at the moment. Knitting_the_net.png|Everything Lumpy uses is handmade. S3E24 Lumpy and Flippy.png|Inviting Flippy over... possibly the dumbest thing Lumpy's ever done. Giggles got scared when Lumpy got naked.png|Giggles sees Lumpy naked. looking up.jpg|Lumpy with some friends. Lumpy i friends.png|Lumpy controlling the carnivorous ducks in Mime to Five. zayats 164.png|Lumpy at the cinema. Heres lumpy.jpg|Here's Lumpy! HTF_CubZ_blog_07-640x857.jpg|Lumpy's appearance in Cubtron Z. Lumpy eyes.png|Lumpy with weird eyes! S4E2 All Work Lumpy.png|Lumpy the construction worker. S1E27 The Bus Interior 2.png|Lumpy the bus driver. S2E1 flakyscrewedup.png Door .jpg|Can't even open a door right. He's not the only one. Injury.png|That could have easily been much worse. S3E2 Fixing the problem.png|That's one way to stop a hose. WTracks36.png|"Genius" at work. S3E3 Lumpy knows what to do.png|Lumpy is dressed very nicely. lump.jpg|Lumpy's latest trick. plum.jpg|Lumpy as a plumber. Lumpy with turkey and lighter.png|Lumpy with fire. oopsiedau.png|Wrong leg! 185px-Garbageman_Lumpy.jpg|What did nature ever do to Lumpy... nevermind. Lumpy - You what.png|Grumpy Lumpy. S3E21 Lumpy spam.png|Lumpy got spammed! S4E7 Lumpy's Got a new Job.png|Lumpy the gas station attendant. S4E2 Destroyingspinfunreference.png|Lumpy prevents a third occurrence. Derby opt.jpg|Lumpy in the Deadeye Derby store. Lumpy Character.jpg|Lumpy. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Lumpy didn't listen to the rules. Better than others. STV1E2.2 Lumpy with your injured spine.png|Lumpy breaks his back. STV1E4.2 Lumpy's death.png|The scariest image in all of Happy Tree Friends history! Lumber Game.png|Lumpy the lumberjack in a game. Bus Driver Lumpy 2.jpg|Lumpy as a bus driver again. Doggon It Lumpy.PNG|Lumpy's near death in Doggone It. Flowers.jpg|Lumpy about to sneeze. 189891972 640.jpg|Lumpy's death in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Skull.png|Lumpy's skull. S4E9 Lumpy Comes.png|Lumpy the janitor. S3E12 I Nub You Oops.png|Lumpy is a Handy-sue now. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Lumpy the teacher. Cursedidolfish.jpg|Lumpy fishing for Tree Friends. S3E9 September Calendar.jpg|Lumpy the teacher, as seen on a school-themed calender image from Sept. 2010. S4E2 All Work Lumpy and dead Nutty.png|Did that have a purpose? PetuniaIsHappy.png|Lumpy the carney. Smokingtnt.jpg|Believe it or not, he's fishing. STV1E12.3 Elephant in the cage.png|Lumpy with his elephant and its awesome cage. S3E21 Title Card.png|Lumpy's silhouette. Character Diagram.jpg|Lumpy and other characters in Ski Patrol. Lumpy_sketches.png|Classic Lumpy. Lng_sketch.png|An antlerless Lumpy in a sketch that was never used. Ski Partol Guidelines.jpg|Character diagram. Letter 1.jpg|Mailman Lumpy. STV1E13.1 Big sneeze.png|Lumpy gets ear raped. Capture17.PNG|Lumpy plumbering a toliet. Capture15.PNG|Lumpy getting crushed by a car lifter. Capture11.PNG|Lumpy in a reference to Easy Comb, Easy Go. Capture7.PNG|Lumpy in a meat locker. Capture6.PNG|Ditto. Capture5.PNG|Lumpy making hamburgers. Capture4.PNG|Lumpy as a butcher. DVD Menu.PNG|Lumpy as a carney again. S3E10 Lumpy wut.PNG|Black and white Lumpy, as seen in the episode Without a Hitch. Icy you.PNG|Does this photo look funny or stupid enough to have a caption? S3E13 Police Lumpy.PNG|Policeman Lumpy. Don't cry, I'll take you home.PNG|Lumpy's tender side. LumpysFeet.png|Lumpy the magician. Lumpy Smile.png|This is the cutest smile Lumpy has ever made! holeyknight.jpg|Lumpy on a calendar. Home is Where the Hurt is.png|Lumpy with the tree friends. Grablemonade.png|Lumpy wants lemonade. Seize The Day 0001.jpg|Two friends playing video games. S3E21 Vampire Lumpy's Bat Form.png|Lumpy as a bat. Mockup 000000.png|T - Shirt "Lumpy´s Swim Team". Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.39.16 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.39.28 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.39.36 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.41.18 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.41.26 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.46.32 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.46.46 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.46.54 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.47.39 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.47.51 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.48.00 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.50.30 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.50.42 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.50.54 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.51.48 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.52.33 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.53.10 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 9.12.16 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 9.12.40 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 9.12.54 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 9.13.23 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 9.14.26 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 9.15.48 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 9.20.32 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 8.26.20 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 9.58.22 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 10.07.10 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 10.07.28 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-20 at 7.10.32 PM.png Lumpbuildprof.png Magician LumpyZ.png|Lumpy as a Magician LumpyMagicianHS33.png|Lumpy the Magician Genie LumpyZ.jpg|Genie Lumpy - will make all your wishes come true! Lumpy Police.png|Lumpy the Policeman Halloween LumpyZ.png|Lumpy the Grim Reaper Santa Claus LumpyZ.png|Lumpy as a Santa Claus LumpyMagicianHS33.png|Lumpy the Magician Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.57.15 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.55.38 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.55.28 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.55.16 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.55.06 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.54.56 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.54.43 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.54.03 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.53.45 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.53.25 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 7.50.54 PM.png IMG E2709.JPG IMG E2708.JPG Doctor.jpg|The Doctor Lumpy Screenshot 2019-10-18 at 5.44.41 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-18 at 5.48.22 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 8.38.44 AM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 9.20.32 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 9.15.48 PM.png Vamplumpyprofile.png Batlumpyprofile.png Giantlumpyprofile.png Screenshot 2019-10-24 at 2.55.11 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-24 at 2.55.25 PM.png Pilot LumpyZ.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.33.23 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.21.28 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.22.44 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.35.55 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 10.06.57 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-06 at 6.12.47 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-06 at 6.13.19 PM.png 4144A643-5CB8-4BB4-A1A9-F471BD517E5C.jpeg Chillin.png Screenshot 2019-11-15 at 10.15.02 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-16 at 10.06.51 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-16 at 10.08.27 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-16 at 10.08.07 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-17 at 9.54.14 PM.png Deaths Havin' A Ball MEDVAC HELI crash.PNG|Lumpy’s first death. Screenshot 2017-04-24 at 12.36.10 AM.png|Sliced by ferris wheel. TTIM_30.png|The Cursed Idol kills Lumpy in a car crash off-screen. Snap37.png|Beheaded by Splendid’s laser. Mangled.png|Dead from blood loss. RH19.png|Claw machines are rigged. Lumpy0.jpg|Russell has bad aim. Milkin 7.jpg ClAct89.png Wheel 23.jpg|Remember kids, don’t shave and drive. Magicfail.png|Lumpy dead because he sucks at magic. Keepin' it Reel.jpg|Lumpy moments before getting killed off-screen by Fliqpy. Selfpunch.png|A debatable death, as he's never actually seen getting killed by his hand. Date 13.jpg|The Mole’s driving kills everyone but himself. Camerabus.png|Lumpy debatably getting killed either by a baboon or a car crash. Imagebright.jpg YouTube Live 35.png|Confirmed by Kenn WTracks158.png|Reduced to a hat. STV1E1.2 PT2 37.PNG|Splendid makes Lumpy the first moose in space. Bearscantfly.png Deadlumpycop.jpg Army.jpg|Yes, those adorable puppies killed him. Cement Block.png|Handy gets his revenge. Seeyou.png|If he still had his limbs, Lumpy could just swim back to the surface. STV1E4.2 Lumpy's death.png|This is a nightmare to look at. Towngoesboom.png|Lumpy dies in an explosion once again. Lumpybrokenapart.png|Nature gets its revenge as well. Hike 19.jpg|Ouch... Tripledeath.png|Ouch one more time... Lumpyheartattack.png|Lumpy debatably dying from a heart attack. Painintheass.png|This is why you shouldn't stay on the loo more time than needed... HTF TV Mime to five 68.png|Eaten by small animals again. IMG 20131110 092531.jpg|Toothy and Lumpy both died from this. Spine.png 1223232434.png HWH137.png Wipe 70.jpg|Lumpy is now a surfboard. Onlyantlerremains.png|Eaten by turtle. Yes, for real. Crushedlumpy.png|Serves him right for using electronics on a plane. This.png|Hard to say how he was killed...too much blood on the screen to find out... xD Jam 31.jpg|Torn apart by music. 189891972 640.jpg S3E3 Piggy.png|Lumpy pays the price for his greed. S3E4 He'll die.png|Nutty most likely killed Lumpy in his dream. S3E5 Lumpybones.png S3E7_Death_time.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 23.png Milk Pong face.png|Killed yet again by an animal smaller than him. MilkPongending2.png Filmsliced.png Claw8.png S3E16 The Mole and dead Lumpy.png|Moose donuts... sounds tasty. S3E18 Htf3.png|He managed to complete the stunt, even after death. S3E20 LumpyBBWWDDEEAATTHH.png S3E21 AinV53.png|Vampires + sunlight = this. S3E23 Wtf 028.png|Sliced by a ceiling fan. Toppedofflumpy.png|Dead... S4E4 Herewegoagain.png|Lumpy right before getting mauled by birds off-screen. S4E5 Nofacelumpy.png|Fliqpy kills Lumpy onscreen for the first time. S4E7 Spare Tire After the explosion.png|Nothing but bones. Blood_Donor_(20).png|Lumpy sacrifices his life to save another. JBC_Injured_lumpy.png|Splendid just ruined Christmas. IOYH_headoflumpy.png|Another kill by Fliqpy. Episodic SFKY 1.PNG|Lumpy and friends (looks like kid show xD). Lumpy01.png|Lumpy spinning Toothy, Giggles, and Cuddles. SFKY 19.PNG|Oh it was exhausting... SFKY 20.PNG|That I did? SFKY 21.PNG|Nvm...*whistling* PetuniaIsHappy.png|Oh hello madam. Pitchin'_Impossible_Petunia_and_Lumpy.png|Let´s play this game. Pi_pet_toss.png|Be careful. Pi_pet_throw.png|U doing great madam! Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.28.25_AM.png|Huh but u are blind mole? Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.28.27_AM.png|But ok u can play. Out_of_control_ball.png|Wth u doing? Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.31.08_AM.png|Please stop this and start playing normal. Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.36.01_AM.png|Wut? Different_blood_color.png|AAAA the Russian Wheel! Indexlumpy.jpg|*whistle* Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-11-732.jpg|Ok so cake will be done soon... Imagelumpy.jpg|*ding dong* Oh what? Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-15-973.jpg|I should check this out. Indexlumpygiggles.jpg|Hello. Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-18-400.jpg|Want some cookie? Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-22-939.jpg|Eh... Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-26-315.jpg|Uh... Image lumpy naked .jpg|Huh? Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-30-957.jpg|AAAA!!! Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-34-280.jpg|What to do? Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-37-865.jpg|Ha! Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-46-941.jpg|I should take this. Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-58-486.jpg|Oh yeah... Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-02-845.jpg|Finally!!! LumpyYells.jpg|You bastards! Give it back to me!!! Hotdog.jpg Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 10-22 PM).png Trouble_Trouble_Trouble.png Splendidmeetslumpy.png Lotsofcheese.png Lumpyafterhisarmgotchopped.png Snap13.png Handshake.png Snap32.png Fishermanlumpy.png Caughtsomething.png Eyeonhook.png S1E27_Happy_Lumpy.png S1E27_Lumpy_looks_to_Petunia.png S1E27_Lumpy_scolds_Petunia.png Mirrormime.png Trails5.png Trails6.png Happy-trails.png Trails13.png 2ndTrails18.png 2ndTrails22.png 2ndTrails29.png 2ndTrails30.png 2ndTrails31.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 4.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 5.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 8.png HTF - Rink Hijinks 10.png 8GWS.png 18GWS.png 19GWS.png 23GWS.png Getbackhere.jpg Farmerlumpy.png|Lumpy the farmer. Milkin 4.jpg Milkin 7.jpg ClAct3.png ClAct11.png Director_Lumpy.jpg Move_on.png ClAct34.png ClAct72.png Lumpy_cries_3.png Wheel 1.jpg Wheel 2.jpg Wheel 3.jpg Wheel 4.jpg Wheel 5.jpg Wheel 6.jpg Wheel 7.jpg Wheel 8.jpg Wheel 9.jpg Wheel 10.jpg Wheel 12.jpg Wheel 15.jpg Wheel 16.jpg Wheel 18.jpg Wheel 23.jpg LumpyTheMagician.png IGTO6.png IGTO14.png Lumpy_eyes.png Fallingout.png IGTO40.png IGTO49.png Bloodtrick.png Whathaveidone.png Limb 1.jpg Limb 2.jpg Limb 3.jpg Limb 4.jpg Limb 5.jpg Limb 6.jpg Limb 7.jpg Limb 8.jpg Limb 9.jpg Limb 10.jpg Limb 11.jpg Limb 15.jpg Limb 16.jpg Limb 17.jpg Limb 18.jpg Limb 19.jpg Limb 20.jpg Out on a Limb 1.PNG Out on a Limb 2.PNG|Oops! Wrong leg! Limb 21.jpg Out on a Limb 3.PNG Limb 22.jpg Zayats_164.png Keepin'_it_Reel.jpg 2LIS.png 17LIS.png 23LIS.png 28LIS.png 55LIS.png 65LIS.png Addrfrhthbgh.png Aegftyhfgvh.png Affdcfdgh.png Agfgvfctby.png Ahftgfrvjh.png Aifgdrgsrdr.png Ajghbgcff.png Akhftutgfvg.png Alcjghxjhxdhb.png Amgjdghuhxdgse.png Anhgdrhufufg.png Aotsehfuhfvuihugy.png Artjrhgvuhughughg.png Atgdhuhfghfgtty.png Augdhuiugyug.png Aydthuhugfyg.png Bcgrdbfcfr.png Lumpy_wide_awake.PNG 7STS.png Lumpy_-_You_what.png 37STS.png 50STS.png Miracle.jpg 80STS.png 87STS.png 90STS.png Eyes.jpg Date 5.jpg Date 8.jpg Date 9.jpg Date 13.jpg Date 16.jpg Date 20.jpg Date 21 (XD).jpg Date 22.jpg Date 24.jpg A to zoo 1.PNG Won't Stop Screaming.jpg|Panicked Lumpy, squealing Flaky, and a dead chick. FlakyandLumpyandChicken.png Imagelumpyupsidedown.jpg Imagelumpy2.jpg WTracks59.png The Wrong Side of the Tracks.png Lumpy Lifty Shifty swapped vehicles.png Happy Tree Friends - Don t Yank My Chain Part 1 .png|"What do we have here?" Angry raccoons.png|"FAKERS! ):<" Dontyankmychain lumpy01.png Dontyankmychain lumpy02.png Buesrsefreegr.png Bvfesvsxbse.png Bwxdfdhgjy.png Cadscdcfdrtgvdrf.png Cejghdhfu.png Drscsrvettyft.png Cement Block.png 10888580 1618112635086045 8806045296049327859 n.jpg ImagesCA6CGIHF.jpg SeawhatIfound lumpy sleeping.png SeawhatIfound lumpy02.png SeawhatIfound lumpy03.png Everylittlebithurt giggles and lumpy.png Everylittlebithurt lumpy01.png Everylittlebithurt lumpy02.png Everylittlebithurt lumpy03.png Everylittlebithurt lumpy04.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun02.png A change of hurt lumpy01.png A change of hurt lumpy stuck.png A change of hurt lumpy03.png HTF TV Mime to five 44.png HTF TV Mime to five 46.png HTF TV Mime to five 67.png Devel.jpg Devel 12.jpg Devel 13.jpg HTF - Aw Shuck ! 1.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 2.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 3.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 4.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 5.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 6.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 10.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 11.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 12.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 17.png Awshucks poor lumpy.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 30.png Sight 19.jpg Sight 20.jpg Sight 21.jpg Sight 22.jpg Sight 23.jpg Sight 25.jpg Sight 26.jpg Sight 27.jpg Sight 28.jpg Sight 29.jpg Sight 30.jpg Sight 31.jpg Sight 32.jpg Sight 33.jpg Sight 34.jpg Sight 46.jpg Sight 47.jpg Sight 48.jpg Sight 67.jpg Sight 68.jpg Sight 69.jpg Sight 73.jpg Wipe 25.jpg Wipe 62.jpg Wipe 64.jpg Wipe 65.jpg Wipe 67.jpg Wipe 70.jpg Letter 2.jpg Letter 3.jpg Letter Late than Never.png LetterLateThanNever.JPG Sliponrollerskate.png Funnynose.png Letter 10.jpg Letter 12.jpg Letter 13.jpg Letter 14.jpg Letter 16.jpg Letter 17.jpg Letter 18.jpg Lumpycomes.png Lumpysayshello.png sorrylump.png Heresyourballback.png Lumpy is standing on sniffle's tongue.png Holdingtongue.jpg Snifflesleaves.png Lumpystillthere.png Onegloveon.png Wheresmyotherglove.png Thereitis.png Handglove.png Golf.png Fore.png Fistpump.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 1.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 2.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 3.png HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 5.png STV1E12.1 Brain Freeze.png STV1E12.1 Lumpy Is Happy.png Under 27.jpg Under 28.jpg Under 29.jpg Under 31.jpg Under 32.jpg Under 34.jpg Under 36.jpg Under 37.jpg Under 41.jpg Under 42.jpg Under 43.jpg Under 44.jpg Under 50.jpg Under 51.jpg Under 52.jpg Under 54.jpg Under 55.jpg Under 56.jpg Under 57.jpg Under 59.jpg Under 60.jpg Under 61.jpg Under 62.jpg Under 67.jpg Under 68.jpg Under 71.jpg Under 72.jpg Under 73.jpg Under 74.jpg Under 78.jpg Under 79.jpg Under 80.jpg Under 81.jpg Under 82.jpg Under 83.jpg Under 84.jpg Under 87.jpg Under 88.jpg Under 89.jpg Under 94.jpg Under 95.jpg Under 96.jpg Under 97.jpg Under 98.jpg Under 99.jpg Under 100.jpg Under 104.jpg Under 105.jpg Under 106.jpg Under 111.jpg Under 115.jpg Under 119.jpg In a Jam wqwq.PNG In a Jam dsss.PNG In a Jam zxzxc.PNG Jam 17.jpg Jam 30.jpg Lumplel.png Jam 31.jpg STV1E12.3 Lumpy Elephant 2.png STV1E12.3 Lumpy Elephant 3.png STV1E12.3 Lumpy Pogo Stick.png STV1E12.3 Lumpy Animals.png STV1E13.1 Huh.png STV1E13.1 Before the boom.png|Lumpy with a barrel. STV1E13.1 Birds.png|Lumpy listening to birdsong. STV1E13.2 Dr. Lumpy.png STV1E13.2 You're done now.png STV1E13.2 Chicken Lumpy.png|Bird bird bird, the bird is the word! STV1E13.3 Chicken moose.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 12.png S3E3 Lumpy.png|Lumpy as a rather rich person, as seen in We're Scrooged!. S3E3 Assistant Toothy.png S3E3 Lumpy knows what to do.png S3E3 Much money.png|Sniffles sure has a lot of money... S3E3 Qq.PNG Ski Outfit.png Big Backpack.jpg S3E5 Ready for a hike.png S3E5 Lumpy WUT.png S3E5 Lumpy GASP.png S3E5 No water.png S3E5 Bloody Toothbrush.png S3E5 Get outta here Lumpy.png S3E5 This looks familar.png S3E5 Cub.png S3E6 Peas3.PNG S3E6 Peas4.PNG S3E6 Peas5.PNG S3E6 Peas6.PNG S3E6 Peas10.PNG S3E6 Peas12.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 1.png S3E8 All Flocked Up.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 3.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 4.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 5.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 6.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 7.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 8.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 9.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 10.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 12.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 11.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 13.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 16.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 17.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 18.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 19.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 20.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 21.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 22.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 23.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 24.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 25.png S3E9 I need to go to the bathroom, Mr. Lumpy!.png S3E9 Pick a cap.png S3E16 The Mole and Lumpy.png S3E16 1.png S3E16 2.png S3E16 Lumpy.png S3E16 3.png S3E16 4.png S3E16 5.png S3E16 7.png S3E16 8.png S3E16 9.png S3E16 10.png S3E16 11.png S3E16 12.png S3E16 13.png S3E16 14.png S3E16 15.png S3E16 16.png S3E16 17.png S3E16 18.png S3E16 Delicious.png S3E16 19.png S3E16 20.png S3E16 21.png S3E16 22.png S3E16 23.png S3E18 Lumpy on fire.png|Spontaneous combustion! S3E18 Brake the Cycle Explosion.png|Burning Lumpy! S3E18 Htf3.png|Lumpy's the Ghost Rider? S3E20 Breaking Wind 3.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 4.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 5.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 6.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 7.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 9.png S3E20 LumpyBBWWDDEEAATTHH.png S3E21 AinV9.png|Me: (in a spooky voice) "Look into Count Lumpy's eyes." S3E21 O-O.png S3E21 Calling up the mole.png S3E21 Vampire Lumpy Has No Reflection.png|Lumpy's "reflection". S3E21 Those Eyes.png S3E21 Vampire Lumpy's Bat Form.png|Lumpy as a "bat". S3E21 Lumpy and Blood.png S3E21 ThatisfatLumpy.png S3E21 Lumpy fatbat.png S3E21 Lumpyfattymcfatfat.png S3E21 Lumpyisabouttodie.png S3E21 Toothy's ironic death.png S3E23 1.png S3E23 2.png S3E23 9.png S3E23 10.png S3E24 Darn it.png S3E24 Don't just stand, run.png S3E24 Gotta put these back on.png S3E24 Nudeinpublic.png S3E24 Lumpyhasaplan.png S4E1 Lumpy to the Rescue! ...Or not.PNG S4E1 LUMPYXGIGGLES COMFIRMED!!.PNG S4E4 PP Tricksy.png S4E4 Lumpy's Injury.png S4E4 Lumpy Without One Leg.png S4E4 PP Lumpy.png S4E4 PP Birds.png|Lumpy feeding the birds, painfully. S4E4 Pet Peeve Lumpy.png S4E5 VC Rudy.png|Lumpy and Disco Bear: Buddy cops. S4E5 Lumpy, Pop and Disco Bear.png S4E5 VC Lumpy.png S4E5 Nofacelumpy.png S4E7 Spare Tire Pop and Lumpy.png S4E7 Spare Tire Angry Lumpy.png S4E7 Spare Tire Before the explosion.png S4E7 Spare Tire After the explosion.png S4E9 Lumpy Looks At Something.png S4E9 The Remote.png S4E9 Lumpy Looks At Sniffles.png S4E9 Lumpy and Sniffles.png S4E9 Lumpy Knows What's To Do.png S4E9 Lumpy Relaxing.png S4E9 Lumpy Is Bored.png S4E9 Lumpy Bored 1.png AIT_Lumpys_head.png AIT_Lumpy_and_iris.png Santalump.png JBC_Hat.png JBC_OW.png IOYH_lumpypauses.png IOYH_ohsorry2.png IOYH_weedwhacker.png IOYH_lumpyapologizesagain.png IOYH_hedgetrimmers.png IOYH_trimmingabush.png IOYH_lumpysnewinvention.png IOYH_nowithurts.png IOYH_nowithurts.png IOYH_lumpyrunning.png IOYH_tripcut.png IOYH_twist.png IOYH_twist2.png IOYH_flippytrimsbushwithlumpyshead.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Image Galleries